The Field Where I Died
by RavettiWrites
Summary: War is upon Enchancia. The battle is long, years in the making; while love is born amid the chaos, the harsh reality is that this is war and not every ending will be a happy one. Sometimes an ending is just that - the end. [Cedric, Sofia] WARNING: This is intended to be a very dark story line. Graphic scenes will be included.
1. Chapter 1

The darkened sky was pierced with a beam of light as dawn broke, the last glimmer of hope shining down on the ruined lands created mesmerizing fractal patterns in the billowing smoke. The latest battle had taken a heavy toll and the former lush green valley was, now, nothing more than tilled dirt stained a deep crimson. The air was still, thick, and almost viscous; the stench oozing a mixture of scorched earth and bitter copper metallic, hiding any trace of wildflower's scent once carried with the breeze. There were no sounds – no birds singing, no insects creeping or crawling, just the eerie quiet that death brings. Not even the wind ventured here anymore. Once upon a time this place was bountiful with life, now it was a deep wound that would leave scars and painful memories.

* * *

For as long as anyone can remember, the kingdom of Enchancia had been a tranquil and harmonious place. Roland I, the first of his name but the third in his line, had been known as one of the most influential leaders that the people had ever come to know; his policies laid a promising foundation for the kingdom, giving everyone a purpose and sense of pride. His reign was long and prosperous and when Roland II stepped out of his father's shadow to reign, it was with continued benevolence and prosperity. The Royal Family had a reputation for being kind, generous, and peaceful; truly beloved by all.

Roland II had made a name for himself as the King who ruled _with_ the people rather than for them. He listened to his people and, although sternly at times, he did what was best for them by encouraging their voices to rise up and be heard. It was also well-known that he was the first of his line, or any royal that had ever been, to marry outside of royalty; making him a local hero to the people, giving every child the hope that one day their dream of becoming a prince or princess may come true. In the wake of his marriage to a commoner, the age-old expectation of royals marrying to one another was abolished in Enchancia and the castle opened up to the village for the first time in its history; even, former 'Royal Only', events were welcoming of every person regardless of their stature. The kingdom had become a beacon of hope, a symbol of change, and the envy of lands far and wide.

Not everyone, however, was pleased with the direction that Enchancia had taken; although he tried to embrace the progressiveness, Magnus could not bear to see a kingdom fall to the mercy of _the people_. Magnus was the second in his line, first of his name, and ruler of the kingdom of Rudistan. He had a reputation for being boastful and an unquenchable thirst for the finest, stopping at nothing to attain it. As pompous as Magnus was, it was best to not mistake him for a fool; he knew that patience and the element of surprise were his allies. While everyone was distracted by the facade of arrogance, they didn't seen the predator hiding underneath that was waiting for the right moment to strike.

When rumors of Enchancia's 'Peasant Queen' and her daughter came to his kingdom, Magnus had to see for himself this commoner with a crown. He scheduled a visit at once, knowing that Roland would be eager to put on a show for him. While he traveled through the kingdom, he made certain to survey the lands and the people more closely than he ever had; he took mental notes on possible strong points and obvious weaknesses. During his visit, Magnus kept up appearances and greeted Miranda with open arms. He was careful to banter and quibble as he normally did with the exception of telling Roland that his sorcerer was superior. Later, he wondered if his false admittance had given any glimpse into his intentions; Cedric was a bumbling fool and the words of praise felt sour in the pit of his stomach. Magnus had seen this disgraceful mutt of a family and hid his disgust with ease as he moved among them.

Upon his return to Rudistan, there was turmoil within him; Magnus had known Roland since they were boys. They often discussed their boyhood ideals of ruling as the kings they were meant to be. They had made childhood promises to each other - to always be friends and rule their kingdoms together; naturally as they grew those promises gave way to reality, yet they always remained within each other's good graces. What Roland was doing with Enchancia would lead to rebellion throughout all the kingdoms. Moreover Magnus did not marvel at how Roland could be so cherished by his people, instead he envied that adoration and felt that it should be reserved for royalty who had no betrayed their bloodlines or houses. With his jaw clenched tight, Magnus made the decision – lay in wait, the right moment would come and he would have to take Enchancia for his own.


	2. Chapter 2

Sofia's debutante ball was coming up more quickly than she anticipated; although she had been considered a member of the Royal Family and addressed as, 'princess,' since she was a little girl, this was somehow different. Amber's debutante ball had been the previous year and Sofia was still in awe of how grand it was. There were so many choices to make, before invitations were officially extended, that were seemingly tedious but thankfully Amber would be coming home from her studies tomorrow and would be able to revel in the details that Sofia clearly didn't care about. She was, however, looking forward to choosing her suitor for the evening; many young men had asked Sofia who she would choose and offered their services but she only had one person on her mind – Cedric, always Cedric.

Throughout her childhood Sofia had always been friendly with Cedric, adding him to her arsenal of friends, and their friendship was pure and innocent. Over time Sofia had come to respect him as a person, not just as an authority figure, and in more recent years she had discovered that her feelings for Cedric ran deeper than she cared to admit. They had always relied on each other, confided in each other, and helped one another through difficult times – how could she not develop deeper feelings for him?

The choice of her suitor was entirely up to Sofia but her mind wandered and could almost hear the future whispers start to take form. Normally the suitor that accompanies the debutante is one that has intentions to court them. In this case, Sofia would like nothing more than to be courted by Cedric, even if he had appeared to be asexual all these years. Her biggest concern was what her father would say; Roland was never a fan of Cedric and always made it a point to belittle him, or mention that the Royal Family was 'stuck' with him, every chance that was given. Sofia wasn't even considering the difference in their age; nearly 20 years did seem a bit on the extreme side and she knew it would make some people uncomfortable.

The previous year, Amber's debutante ball was the first of its kind that Sofia had witnessed – traditionally held on or shortly after the 19th birthday, after graduation from Royal Preparatory, it was a royal's official introduction into high society. Before Amber's ball, no common villager had ever seen such an event. It was beautiful and overwhelming for Sofia; even after spending over a decade as a royal she still felt like an outsider at these types of things. This was also the first debutante ball that was open to non-royal families. Although Ruby and Jade attended the ball, they spent most of their time gawking at the princes from far-away lands and since Sofia had no interest in princes, she chose looming over the punch bowl with Cedric as her preferred activity of the night. It was that night that Sofia realized how smitten she had become with her sorcerer friend and mentor.

In the weeks after the ball Sofia found herself staring at Cedric greedily, daydreaming about him; whatever subject was at hand was lost to her and instead thoughts of the night of Amber's ball, and remembering how lovely it felt to dance with him, filled her mind. More often than not Cedric would catch her and make some snarky comment about her inability to focus. Sofia would always blush deeply but could swear that there was always a slight smile hidden behind his dry remarks.

Sofia had never really had a crush on anyone before; since this was her first time anyone really made her heart flutter she did what any young adult woman would in her position – fumbled over herself and said nothing. Now that her own ball was coming up, all she could think about was Cedric and how marvelous it would feel to have him by her side. She had made up her mind and knew she had to ask him. When she finally ascended his tower stairs to ask him, her stomach was in knots; when he said he would be honored she felt light-headed. She wasn't sure if Cedric felt obligated to honor her request or if he was genuinely happy, and she was so dazed by the experience of asking him in the first place that she failed to notice his reaction or subsequent expressions that may have given her any insight into the matter.

Before she realized it Sofia was back in her room without any real recollection of how she arrived there, which wasn't of any real surprise considering she was still floating aloft on images of Cedric bowing gracefully upon his acceptance of her request. The ball was still a few months away but she couldn't wait for that evening to unveil itself. All those tedious choices she had to make no longer seemed like a burden; she couldn't wait for her sister to arrive and join her in the planning.

As she lay in bed Sofia's mind raced from thoughts of flowers to music and then, of course, back to Cedric. She never felt more anxious and when she drifted off to sleep she couldn't help but imagine Cedric next to her as she hugged her pillow a little tighter.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, I know, it has been a while since I've updated! Holidays and family vacations took priority over the story, however the updates should flow more regularly. In the next chapters we should be getting more Cedfia and some more dark story lines unfolding. Enjoy!**

Amber couldn't say she was surprised when Sofia told her about Cedric as her suitor of choice but she was definitely not thrilled with her decision. Sofia could was a beautiful young woman and could have her pick of any prince, a hidden talent that Amber envied from time to time, but instead she chose the much older and awkward sorcerer. Though she didn't agree with Sofia's choice, she understood why Sofia picked Cedric; ever since they were little girls there had been an obvious bond between the two of them – one that Amber never understood. Sofia had been quiet about her intentions with Cedric but Amber knew that her sister must have high hopes.

Per the "good sister" unspoken rule, Amber kept quiet about everything. She knew that her father would never approve of such a choice and wondered how long Sofia intended to wait before letting their family in on her little secret. Poor Sofia, James would never let her hear the end of this!

All of Amber's reservations were put aside at the thought of helping plan the party, more specifically – the reception. Amber was definitely the person to go to when planning a party; she could make even the simplest tea party the most talked about event for the following year. If she was being honest with herself, Amber knew that Sofia's taste was much more muted than her own and it was a relief knowing that Sofia's simple style would not outdo the grandness of Amber's ball.

The first day of planning started early, much to Sofia's dismay, but Amber was dedicated to her role. She showed up to Sofia's room as the sun rose with plenty of coffee and pastries, more accurately she had a member of the palace staff show up to Sofia's room with plenty of coffee and pastries as she arrived. They started by going over themes and color choices.

Sofia had always been partial to purple so Amber thought purples, silver, and black were a natural choice. Sofia agreed the color choices and was barely half awake when they moved on to the discussion of themes. Amber's theme was butterflies, with thousands of butterflies released and on-display during her ball. She thought that Sofia needed something lady-like but not too over-the-top. Sofia, in her morning haze and fondly recalling her late friend Clover, offered up bunnies as a suggestion. Needless to say, Amber was not amused and thought that the suggestion was childish – definitely not fitting for a new debutante!

After much discussion, and many more cups of coffee, Amber thought of the perfect theme – flowers! She told Sofia that flowers were simple, yet beautiful and lovely just like her. Sofia blushed at the complement and thanked her sister profusely. They giggled and laughed at each other over having taken an entire morning just to think of flowers as a theme.

Once the theme had been decided, everything else fell into place. Amber was excited for her sister and spent a lot of her time throwing herself into her, "work." She hadn't always loved Sofia like a sister, even becoming envious of her at times, but now it was like none of that mattered; she wouldn't have chosen anyone else to be her sister and felt so fortunate to have the family that she did.

The time continued to pass quickly as plans were made, details ironed out, and dates set in stone. Now that the date was officially set, people were abuzz with questions and speculations on who Sofia had chosen to be her suitor for the evening in question. Amber kept her unspoken promise and pretended to be just as clueless as everyone else; not even her twin suspected that she knew anything, but then again it was easy to distract James.

Sofia had confided in Amber that she was worried about what people would think over her choice of Cedric as her suitor for the night; she had been nervous and flooded with emotion the night she asked him and had mostly avoided him, aside from a few awkward encounters, ever since. Amber did her best to comfort his sister and quell her concerns but in the pit of her stomach she knew that this was going to be a big deal for a lot of the palace. Other than her brief interactions with Cedric to coordinate an outfit that was complimentary to Sofia's gown, Amber herself had limited interaction with the mysterious Royal Sorcerer.

Family dinner was not going to go well, Amber decided. Sofia had told her that she planned to bring up her choice in suitor over the small family dinner and needed her to back up her choice. Of course, Amber would always support Sofia but she couldn't help but feel like this was a disaster in the making. The decision couldn't wait any longer and there was no time left to find another suitor, even if Sofia wanted to change her mind.

As they filled the dining room, Amber smiled at her sister reassuringly and hugged her a little more tightly when they greeted each other. As they all chattered about the ball, the inevitable question of Sofia's suitor came up and rather than dance around the subject as she had previously done, she was calm and collected, quietly speaking Cedric's name out loud. Everyone was stunned, aside from Amber, and once she caught herself she pretended to act just as bewildered. As she predicted, it was a disaster and Sofia's choice was met with laughter, mocking, and harsh criticism. Amber stood for it as long as she could before speaking up and letting her family know that she was happy that Sofia was comfortable enough with the Royal Sorcerer to allow him to be part of her big day; she continued on to say that Sofia had always had an interest in magic and sorcery so this should come as no big surprise to anyone.

The mood softened after Amber spoke, Sofia silently thanked her from across the table, but the tone had changed for the evening and the rest of dinner was consumed in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Both Roland and Miranda had been silent about Sofia's announcement since they left the dinner table, even though there were many things Miranda wanted to say, but now that they were up in their own room conversation began to flow freely.

Roland was furious and felt as though his daughter had been taken advantage of in some way. He paced the floor in their sitting room; it was not the first time he had done this, the evidence coming from the worn carpet having obviously seen its share of pacing. Finally, Roland came to sit on the corner of the bed and rest his head in his hands, half hunched over.

Miranda, now in her evening gown, could see the tension on Roland's face - the lines on his forehead were a dead giveaway. She sat down beside him and laid her head softly on his shoulder. She could have told him that he was the King and he could forbid it, she could have told him that she had seen this coming ever since Sofia was a young girl, but instead she simply reminded him that they were once considered an odd pair and the love they felt for one another was worth the initial outcry, after all, some traditions were meant to be done away with.

Per usual, Roland came up with excuses as to why this was not the same and then started pacing at the thought of Sofia and Cedric getting romantically involved. Miranda smiled softly and he stopped dead in his tracks. He knew she was right and her calm serenity finally washed over him.

He wasn't pleased but Roland thought that the right example to set is one of an accepting and loving King, especially when it came to Sofia's choices. He needed to be supportive at this critical time, of all his children, and what better show of support than announcing Sofia's choice publicly before the invitations went out. It was never usually done this way but Miranda was right, they were not the traditional family.


	5. Chapter 5

The announcement swept over the kingdoms like a fire ravaging dry brush-lands. The Royal Sorcerer as chosen suitor for the youngest Princess of Enchancia; needless to say that the rumors were flying and the buzz was so loud that it seemed to drowned out talk of anything else.

Magnus sat alone in his throne room, after having hastily dismissing his servants, deep in thought and with the announcement from Enchancia crumpled in his hand. Ever since his initial decision to overthrow Roland, he struggled over whether or not this was the right move. He hated Roland for putting him in this position. If he didn't react, especially now, then it would be the end of an era for all Kingdoms.

Before he knew it, Magnus found himself walking the castle grounds silently. He often wandered about, deep in thought, and this was not a new sight to see for the castle staff; most knew to stay far away from their King when he was walking in a daze. As he lost himself deeper in though, Magnus found himself recalling fond moments from his youth – days often spent with Roland.

_Unlike Roland's father, Magnus's father was not a man with a kind hand, nor one kind with his words. One particularly terrible experience was shortly after the Royal Talent Festival. All royalty from near and far gathered as their progeny competed for attention. Roland's father was always encouraging and told both the boys to try their best, telling Roland that he was proud of him no matter what. Magnus's father, upon Magnus dropping the objects in his complicated juggling act, promptly excused himself and left; when Magnus arrived later that evening, after Roland saw him home, his father beat him mercilessly. It was not the first time, it would not be the last, and when it was all over Magnus turned to Roland for support. _

Tears welled in Magnus's eyes as he remembered how the welts lasted for days. His heart, his emotions, they were taking over… he couldn't let that happen. As heavy as the burden was, Magnus found his resolve and ignored the gnawing guilt.

He returned to his throne room, calling for his steward to assemble the war council in secret and at once. Within minutes, faceless men surrounded Magnus as he laid out his plan. Suggestions in matters of strategy hissed, departing with malice from unknown lips. The session lasted well into the early morning hours and by the end the matter was settled. War was coming.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: This chapter gets super dark, I apologize in advance. At least I am giving you some angsty Cedfia in this chapter!**

* * *

Sofia's eyes popped open before the birds had a chance to chirp the first note of their morning song. Barely dawn and she was already up and getting ready for the rehearsal – she couldn't believe that her ball was so close.

The castle staff was bustling about setting up for the future grandeur, creating a soft hum down the corridors that was akin to electricity flowing through the wires. Sofia's smile couldn't be hidden, even as Bailywick and Amber bickered about last minute plans; it wasn't just the ball, it was that she was going to be there with Cedric by her side.

The last couple of weeks had been business as usual with Cedric, their relationship having gone back to normal. At first Sofia was sure that he had simply obliged her request to accompany her simply out of duty but the more they spoke, the more he complained and mocked the event, the more she started to think that perhaps it was his own way of expressing his excitement. Nonetheless, she was looking forward to his company and was even so bold as to think that maybe she would have the courage to tell him how much she thought of him that evening.

The day went by in a blink, everything in place and looking perfect. During the ceremony rehearsal, Cedric wore his usual robes and was stoic by Sofia's side. As they wrapped for the evening Sofia couldn't help but wander off with Cedric, as she had often done many times during her youth, and he was happy to have her company.

They walked through the gardens, watching the colors of dusk spread across the sky, without looking at one another. It was the first time they were truly alone since before Sofia had asked him to be her suitor and silence hung heavy in the air and she struggled with what to say, making small talk just to break the quiet. Cedric stopped walking and continued to stare forward without saying anything. Sofia stopped to ask what was wrong, facing his unwavering frame and thinking that perhaps he saw something in the distance that she did not. Cedric turned to face her abruptly looking over her face, searching for unknown answers, and asked her what her game was. Sofia had no idea how to answer him and stumbled over her words; Cedric continued and was emotionless as he asked her if she was intending to mock him by asking him to be her suitor or if she just wanted to have a familiar face by her side. Sofia was shocked and couldn't help herself, she scowled and searched deep within her for words to say. With a determined look she reached for Cedric's hand and her eyes met his; before words escaped her mouth, Bailywick came running down the garden path.

Cedric pulled his hand away and turned to face Bailywick, Sofia ignored him and continued to stare intently at Cedric. After a moment, Sofia remembered her manners and turned her attention to Bailywick. Last mine details, and Amber, required her presence at the castle. She couldn't find a way to avoid leaving her conversation with Cedric, instead looking over at him as he softly bid her a good evening.

After she had finally finished with the final preparations for the ball, Sofia had dinner with her family and appeased them with excited conversation and pleasant smiles but thought of nothing else but Cedric. By the time she was done it was far later than she had expected; when she glanced out the window to his tower, it fell dark. She retired to her room and fell into a deep sleep.

The knock at her door woke Sofia from her surprisingly restful slumber. Bailywick's familiar voice was on the other side, no doubt he was eager to see the day through; he let himself in and carried with him flowers from her parents. She smiled and felt an overwhelming love for her parents. Even with her current situation with Cedric, she felt so thankful for her life and her family.

The day pressed on and most of it was spent preparing for that afternoon's ceremony. There would be an official presentation and then the celebratory ball to follow. The last meal before the ball was a small family lunch, where James was more enthusiastic than usual about his progression towards the crown. Roland was filled with pride as he looked at him, glancing around at all of his children; when he saw Sofia watching him, he smiled even bigger. The next big even after Sofia's ball would be the official transfer of the crown to James; with only 8 months away, Amber could hardly wait to start planning. Her family almost made her forget about Cedric…almost.

Sofia's corset was laced, her make-up done, and the last strand of hair perfectly placed; she looked stunning and even she was able to admit it. She paced in her room, waiting for Cedric to arrive and escort her down to the hall for the official ceremony. Time was passing slowly and there were several moments where she thought he wasn't coming. When she heard the knock at the door, she jumped and her heart nearly stopped. She flung the door open and was met by Cedric…and Bailywick, as well as a handful of other members of the castle staff. Cedric looked at her with surprise, like he had never seen her in a gown, before extending his hand to her. She happily took it and they walked down the corridors as Bailywick chattered away in front of them and staff trailed behind them.

The ceremony was beautiful with lovely speeches made by Sofia's family; the final words were spoken by Roland and he hugged his daughter before officially presenting her to the crowd as Princess Sofia of Enchancia. She had always been Princess Sofia but now there was an official Princess, an adult with responsibilities and expectations. The court bowed to her, she giggled and thanked everyone and invited them to celebrate with her. With that, the reception and ball began.

Cedric made himself comfortable in the background as Sofia greeted people, thanked them personally, and made small talk with nearly everyone. Sofia had seen nearly everyone from the kingdoms and when she was done she looked for Cedric. Her eyes searched the crowds unsuccessfully. She was about to give up when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around to see Cedric bowing and offering a dance with a smirk on is face.

The pair whirled around the dance floor, Cedric commenting on how lovely she looked and Sofia blushing. Neither one spoke of the conversation in the garden the day before. The song ended too soon and Sofia let her hands rest on Cedric's chest and shoulder longer than needed. Her stomach was filled with butterflies and she started to speak softly only to be cut off by Roland making the announcement that there was going to be a special fireworks show on the balcony and gardens in honor of Sofia.

Guests piled into the gardens and onto the balcony. Sofia stood with Cedric, just slightly removed from her family for privacy. The fireworks started but they were not normal fireworks; the sky was lit by shades of purple explosions that danced around in the inky blackness. Sofia turned to Cedric and asked him if this was his doing, he smiled and puffed up his chest before giving a solemn nod. She brought her hand to his arm and touched it gently, admiring the beauty; she felt his hand over hers and when she turned her head to face him, it was obvious that he hadn't been watching the fireworks. The explosions in the sky boomed with ferocity, it was nothing compared to the feelings that stirred within her.

No words were spoken, not out loud. Sofia and Cedric turned their bodies toward one another, Sofia moving her hands to his chest and Cedric brushing stray hairs from her face. They leaned in close, searching each other's eyes for deep secrets and taking each curve of each other's bodies in. Sofia bit her bottom lip and gripped his chest harder. Their bodies started to collide, both closing their eyes in anticipation of the next move, lips aching to meet among the booms and hisses surrounding them.

Their near-kiss was interrupted by Amber's scream. They jumped back from each other, thinking they were in some sort of trouble together. Amber's scream wasn't her normal shrill cry; it was a blood curdling guttural moan of agony. Everyone on the balcony turned to her expecting an explanation, yet nothing came. Her face was contorted in horror and Sofia followed her empty gaze to James, who looked just as shocked as everyone else. Miranda and Roland started to scold Amber but Sofia continued to watch James…something was off.

James's surprised look was starting to be replaced by sorrow and fear as his eyes started to roll back into their sockets. His knees started to give and it was only Sofia's rushing to him that drew attention away from Amber, who continued to scream in hysterics. James fell to his back before Sofia could reach him; both Roland and Miranda sprang forward and knelt by his side. No one noticed the red stain forming on his jacket until the deep red crimson started to pool on the stone floor beneath him.

Roland cried out orders, inaudible to Sofia as she stared at her brother's now-lifeless body. The balcony started to empty and she felt herself being pulled away from the scene like she was being pulled from a dream. Miranda had grabbed Amber and was pushing her after Sofia, a sense of duty kicking in and overriding emotions. Sofia saw the worry in her mother's face and when she turned back to see her father, Roland was now cradling James's limp body and letting his blood soak into his clothing.

Sofia and her family, what remained of it, were led into a secret room. Amber was unable to speak, sitting in shock as Miranda held her and wept softly. Bailywick was nowhere in sight, likely with her father. She scanned the room and the last face her gaze came upon was Cedric. There were no words, just her collapse into him and crying as he held her tightly.

The door opened, guards sprang up, but Roland entered and held up a hand to them. His normally white breeches were stained a sickening brownish red. His hands were covered in dried blood – her brothers. Bailywick had his hand on the King's shoulder, and softly told him to sit. It was the first time that Bailywick had ever given him an order that was not just a mere suggestion. Roland sat with Miranda and Amber, and they cried together for a moment before Amber broke the silence to ask what had happened.

Roland wiped his tears and looked at Bailywick for reassurance, who nodded confidently at the King as he wiped his own tears from under his wire-rim glasses. Roland started to speak, telling everyone that he received notice that Enchancia was under attack by rival kingdoms. Miranda interrupted, asking who would have done this, before Roland muttered that the attack was led by Rudistan. The room fell silent before somber conversation continued.

The family spent the night in their hidden enclave with the exception of Roland, who had decisions to make. Cedric stayed too, conjuring items needed and reciting protective spells as an added measure of caution. Miranda held Amber until she fell asleep and then Sofia held her mother until she finally succumbed to sleep. When Cedric fell asleep while sitting on a chaise, exhausted from the events of the day, Sofia left her mother's side and curled next to Cedric, burying her head into his robes.

As she closed her eyes, the image of James's face came to her; his eyes rolling into the back of his head and exposing the whites of his eyes. Sofia opened her eyes again and refused sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note: I apologize for this being late. We recently suffered two very unexpected deaths in the family, back to back. Things are back to normal and I will be adding chapters more regularly. **

Days passed in a blur; mourning the loss of a son was something Roland had never thought would be part of his future and he certainly did not expect to be at war with a childhood friend. No one had seen the fatal shot fired but it had definitely been fired from within castle grounds, this was what troubled him the most. He tried to remain stoic and strong, fulfilling the role of a leader, but Roland just felt empty.

Miranda had been a good pillar of support for Amber, even though she herself was suffering the loss, helping her make the last images of James fade when she closed her eyes. Similarly, Cedric had been steadfast by Sofia's side and Roland was genuinely thankful in spite of his previous reservations.

Magnus, in his initial communication to Roland, asked for the immediate surrender of the royal family; if they did not comply, he promised armies as far as the eye could see. It broke Roland's heart. After receiving the notice Roland had no time to grieve, he had to put his emotions on hold for the good of his people and his kingdom.

Men were gathered, as many as the village could spare, but Roland and his advisory council had no idea what they were truly up against. They had never seen a need to amass an army, let alone a reserve of men to draw from. They were unprepared and the latest intel from area scouts suggested that village boarders would be breached before the end of the day.

The world was falling apart around Roland and in some ways he didn't care. Voices echoed around him but the only sound that he heard was the replaying of Amber's scream. Her scream had transformed into his own agony; a silent and desperate cry from within.

When he wasn't hearing Amber's scream he was busy asking himself why someone he knew for so long do this to him, to his family. Jealousy? Anger? Why? For what? What did Enchancia have that Rudistan did not? Admittedly, Rudistan had greater riches, so how could this be happening? He couldn't focus long enough to find an answer before the screams returned.

In the end it didn't matter, no matter how hard they would try, this was a losing battle.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I have been trying to get back into writing this story but personal life and just the lack of connection to the story have made it hard for me. In all honesty I will likely be wrapping this up in the next chapter or two and trying to find inspiration in some other place with some other story line. Sorry guys!**

The Royal Family had been moved away from the castle and brought to Roland at the makeshift command center for the Enchancian army. In reality, it was nothing more than a glorified tent at the heart of a sea of tents, looking more like something from what we know as the Civil War Era.

At first, Roland had put off sending for them but with how Magnus was advancing his attacks on Enchancia it seemed as though he would get to the castle before reaching him. He couldn't imagine not being able to get to what was left of his family and he knew that there was nowhere else to send them.

Sofia was grateful to be near Cedric, even if he was stepping up to serve her father in battle. Magnus had pulled out all the stops and was using his Royal Sorcerer to help in battle. Cedric was a good sorcerer and this time his nerves were not getting to him for some unknown reason.

Amber had finally found comfort in her solace. Desmond was leading a tactical team at the behest of Roland but in the down time he found himself with Amber and she was grateful. She had always felt for Desmond but up until now she would never allow her feelings to be revealed in such a raw way; after James… well, she didn't care to hide within herself anymore.

Even with the darkness surrounding them, the Royal Family found the light within each other and felt safe. That little bit of comfort brought them hope.

Magnus sat back in grandiose chair and listened to the scout's latest report, dreading what was to come as he heard things falling into place.

Normally, Magnus would be sitting back in his castle and letting the dirty work be done for him but given the history he had with Roland he felt like being present was the least he could do. He stayed with his men and it gave them the impression that he wanted to be a leader among the people; they rallied behind him and fought harder thinking that Magnus was there to fight with them. Nothing could be further from the truth…

When the scout departed, Magnus was soon surrounded by militia men asking what the next step was to be. He knew it had to be done and directed his men to pull the backup from the front lines that were headed toward the castle and advance them toward Roland and the Royal Family. He needed to end this and he knew that as dawn broke the next day that it would be done.

Magnus had hoped that it would never come to this but soon found that hope was liar.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: This is the last chapter and it is VERY dark. I had way more that I intended to write for this story but I think I just wasn't feeling it in the end. Enjoy!**

The battle was finally upon them and the Royal Family had nowhere else to run. Miranda and the girls had taken to helping with the wounded while Roland took his place with the militia and approached the battlefront as a puzzle that needed to be solved. In the back of his mind, Roland had hope and thought that by working together so closely with his family and his people that they would come through this.

Desmond was about to depart from the safe zone toward the raging battle, yet again, stopping only to see Amber. He knew there was little chance for him to come back and have a happy ending despite what Roland may have thought. Amber, remaining ever optimistic, embraced him and kissed him sweetly before telling him to be safe and come back soon. Although she had been exposed to the coldness of war she remained oblivious to the fact that this may be the end.

Miranda was showing her age – broken and tired, remaining as humble as always. She gave selflessly and put all her effort into comforting the wounded soldiers that surrounded her. Her face was worn but soft and her gentle smile provided warmth and her touch, healing. She was not going to flee, she was not going to hide, she was not going to change her heart. Miranda was the definition of strength.

Sofia had been assisting her mother, giving much needed attention to the ailing soldiers. Cedric had been back and forth with Desmond, fighting on the front but he had not returned this last time. Desmond had assured her that he was alright but was unwilling to risk holding their position to come back. Sofia understood and it made her heart swell with pride; as much as Cedric had tried to hide his affection for the kingdom he loved Enchancia and her people all the same, and he was willing to fight for them.

The day went fast into the night, the echoes of fighting providing a constant rhythm throughout the camp. Nighttime was no longer a place to find peace, it was a stark reminder that war never rested. Sofia had retired to her tent to try and sleep but remained restless. When she finally drifted off, she thought of Cedric and dreamed of watching his lit tower from a distance in the gardens.

Sofia was awakened abruptly from her slumber. It was dark out, that time where one cannot determine if it is too late or too early. The camp was under attack; forces had outflanked them and hit them with a surprise attack. She ran towards the medical tents only to find them on fire, men screaming while burning alive. It was the last place she saw her mother and she knew that if her mother had retired for the night that her and Amber would be in tents next to hers. There was no sign of them.

She didn't stop moving, moving quickly through the confused and moving bodies in the darkness. She ran towards the militia tents and couldn't get near; too many opposing soldiers swarmed the area. For a moment, Sofia froze. She knew they were lost to her. The sounds of distant explosions on the front line jolted her from her sorrowful moment and only one thing crossed her mind – Cedric.

Sofia fled towards the booming echoes, knowing that she needed to be there. Dawn was approaching, the sky lighting up in the preemptive glow of the sun. In a way, it was beautiful but the cover of darkness that allowed her to move so freely was fading and there was no time to admire this dark tragic landscape. As she got closer, the lifeless eyes of those who fought to protect her home stared up at her as she maneuvered around them. She let a tear slip down her cheek as she stepped around Desmond's fallen body.

In the distance she could see what was left of the Enchancian Army – fighting hard and vastly outnumbered. In the middle of it all, Cedric stood tall within a barrier spell. Sofia stood on the small ridge watching, unable to help and feeling like a little girl at the bottom of his tower stairs. She could hear horses and footsteps approaching, it was nearly over for her and her heart sank.

Cedric stopped casting long enough to glance up, somehow feeling Sofia's presence. They made eye contact and he knew their fate was sealed too. He called out to the rest of the soldiers, falling back and trying to hold a more secure position. Sofia had begun to run towards him, followed by soldiers that meant to do her more harm that simply killing her.

Cedric felt a blinding rage within him as one of the soldiers chasing Sofia grabbed at her arm and ripped her nightgown. He lifted his barrier spell and placed it on her, exposing himself without fear. It was the opportunity that Rudistan's sorcerer had been waiting for – quickly casting a series of detrimental spells towards Cedric.

Sofia screamed as he went down, not more than 50 yards from her. She continued to run and as Cedric's strength waned, so did his barrier spell. Rudistan's sorcerer has not spared her and she felt the searing pain burning in her side. She kept running and collapsed near Cedric's mangled body.

Sofia's legs had given out and tears streamed down her face as she stared at Cedric; he couldn't talk, nor could he move much. They spent what seemed like an eternity staring into each other's eyes. They loved each other and were too late to say it but they both knew. Silence had taken the air and Sofia watched as the life drained from Cedric's eyes. With nothing left, she laid back and stared into the open sky. A beam of light pierced the sky as dawn broke and the fractal patterns in the billowing smoke danced before her. Her life dissipated with the smoke and the valley was hushed by death.


End file.
